Roosevelt family
The Roosevelt family is a prominent American business and political family of Dutch descent whose members include United States Presidents Theodore Roosevelt and his cousin Franklin Delano Roosevelt. History Van Rosevelts of Oud-Vossemeer It has been suggested that Claes van Rosenvelt was related to the Van Rosevelts of Oud-Vossemeer, who were amt lords in the Tholen region of the Netherlands. While evidence suggests that Claes van Rosenvelt, the ancestor to the American Roosevelt family, indeed came from the Tholen region where the Van Rosevelts were land owners, no records exist that prove any definitive relation of the two families. It may simply be a coincidence, or Claes van Rosenvelt may have chosen the name purposely because of its noble origins or to honour his local amt lord. Claes van Rosenvelt Claes Maartenszen van Rosenvelt, the immigrant ancestor of the Roosevelt family, arrived in Nieuw Amsterdam (present day New York City) some time between 1638 and 1649. Around the year 1652, he bought a farm from Lambert van Valckenburgh comprising twenty-four morgens (forty-eight acres) in what is now Midtown Manhattan, including the present site of the Empire State Building. The property included roughly what is now the area between Lexington Avenue and Fifth Avenue bounded by 29th St. and 35th St. Claes' son Nicholas was the first to use the spelling Roosevelt and the first to hold political office, as an alderman. His children Johannes and Jacobus were the progenitors of the Oyster Bay and Hyde Park branches of the family that emerged in the 18th century, respectively. By the late 19th century, the Hyde Park Roosevelts were generally associated with the Democratic Party and the Oyster Bay Roosevelts with the Republican Party. President Theodore Roosevelt, an Oyster Bay Roosevelt, was President Franklin Roosevelt's fifth cousin. Despite political differences that led family members to actively campaign against each other, the two branches generally remained friendly. James Roosevelt, Sr. met his wife at a Roosevelt family gathering in the home of Theodore's mother, and James' son Franklin married Theodore's niece Eleanor. Coats of arms In heraldry, canting arms are a visual or pictorial play on a surname, and were and still are a popular practice. It would be common to find roses, then, in arms of many Roosevelt families, even unrelated ones. Also, grassy mounds or fields of green would be a familiar attribute. The Van Rosevelts of Oud-Vossemeer in Zeeland have a coat of arms that is divided horizontally, the top portion with a white chevron between three white roses, while the bottom half is gold with a red lion rampant. A traditional blazon suggested would be, Per fess vert a chevron between three roses argent and Or a lion rampant gules. The coat of arms of the Dutch burgher Claes van Rosenvelt, ancestor of the American political family that included Theodore and Franklin D. Roosevelt, were white with a rosebush with three rose flowers growing upon a grassy mound, and whose crest was of three ostrich feathers divided into red and white halves each. In heraldic terms this would be described as, Argent upon a grassy mound a rose bush proper bearing three roses gules barbed and seeded all proper, with a crest upon a torse argent and gules of Three ostrich plumes each per pale gules and argent. Franklin Roosevelt altered his arms to rid of the rosebush and use in its place three crossed roses on their stems, changing the blazon of his shield to Three roses one in pale and two in saltire gules barbed seeded slipped and leaved proper. Members *Nicholas Roosevelt (1658-1742), member of the New York Assembly from Warren County :*Nicholas Roosevelt (b. 1687), goldsmith ::*Nicholas Roosevelt (b. c. 1715), militia first lieutenant in the American Revolutionary War Oyster Bay Roosevelts *Johannes Roosevelt (1689-1750), head of the Oyster Bay branch :*Nicholas Roosevelt (b. 1717), merchant ::*Nicholas Roosevelt (b. 1747) :*Cornelius Roosevelt (b. 1731), New York City alderman ::*Elbert Roosevelt (1767–1857) :::*Clinton Roosevelt (1804–1898), pro-labor economic reformer of the Democratic Party :*Jacobus Roosevelt (1724-1777) ::*Nicholas Roosevelt (1767–1854) :::*Samuel Roosevelt (1813–1878) ::::*Nicholas Latrobe Roosevelt (1847–1892) :::::*Henry Latrobe Roosevelt (1879–1936), Assistant Secretary of the U.S. Navy ::::*Samuel Montgomery Roosevelt (1858–1920), noted portrait painter ::*Jacobus Roosevelt (1759-1840), founder of the Bank of New York, m. Maria Van Schaak :::*Cornelius Van Schaack Roosevelt (1794-1871) ::::*Silas Weir Roosevelt (1823–1870) :::::*Cornelius Roosevelt (1847–1902), m. Anais Julia Carmencita Piorkque (1848–1941), m. Anastacia Anderpoll (1879–1962) ::::::*Andre Roosevelt (1879–1962), film director, m. Adelheid Lange (1879–1962), sculptress ::::::*Hilda Roosevelt (dates unknown), Parisian opera singer :::::*Hilborne Roosevelt, (1849–1886), pioneering organ builder :::::*James West Roosevelt, (1858–1896), physician ::::::*Nicholas Roosevelt (1893–1982), American diplomat and journalist ::::*James Alfred Roosevelt (1825–1898), banker :::::*William Emlen Roosevelt (1857–1930), banker and telegraph executive ::::::*George Emlen Roosevelt (1887–1963), banker and philanthropist'' :::::::*Julian Roosevelt (1924–1986), Olympic gold medalist and IOC member ::::::*Philip James Roosevelt (1892–1941), U.S. Army captain during World War I and banker :::::::*Philip James Roosevelt, Jr. (1928–1998), investment counselor ::::*Robert Barnwell Roosevelt (1829–1906), conservationist ::::*Theodore Roosevelt (1831-1879), m. Martha "Mittie" Bulloch :::::*Anna "Bamie" Roosevelt (1855–1931), m. William S. Cowles :::::*'Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919)', m. Alice Hathaway Lee, m. Edith Kermit Carow, career politician, Assistant Secretary of the U.S. Navy, Governor of New York, Vice-President of the United States of America, and President of the United States of America ::::::*Alice Lee Roosevelt (1884–1980), m. Nicholas Longworth :::::::*Paulina Longworth (1925–1957) ::::::*Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. (1887–1944), m. Eleanor Butler Alexander :::::::*Theodore Roosevelt III (1914–2001), m. Anne Mason Babcock ::::::::*Theodore Roosevelt IV (b. 1942), m. Constance Lane Rogers :::::::::*Theodore Roosevelt V (b. 1976), m. Serena Clare Torrey :::::::*Cornelius V.S. Roosevelt (1915–1991) :::::::*Quentin Roosevelt II (1919–1948) ::::::::*Susan Roosevelt, m. William Weld ::::::*Kermit Roosevelt (1889–1943), m. Belle Wyatt Willard :::::::*Kermit Roosevelt, Jr. (1916–2000), m. Mary Lowe Gaddis ::::::::*Kermit Roosevelt, Jr. :::::::::*Kermit Roosevelt III (b. 1971) ::::::::*Mark Roosevelt (b. 1955), superintendent of the Pittsburgh Public Schools :::::::*Joseph Willard Roosevelt (1918–2008), pianist and composer ::::::*Ethel Roosevelt (1891–1977), m. Richard Derby ::::::*Archibald Roosevelt (1894–1979), m. Grace Lockwood, municipal bond broker :::::::*Archibald Bulloch Roosevelt, Jr. (1918–1990), m. Katherine Tweed, CIA officer ::::::::*Tweed Roosevelt (b. 1942), businessman ::::::*Quentin Roosevelt (1897–1918) :::::*Elliot Bulloch Roosevelt (1860-1894), m. Anna Rebecca Livingston Ludlow Hall (1863-1892) ::::::*'Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1884-1962)', politician, First Lady of the United States, delegate to the United Nations, m. Franklin Delano Roosevelt ::::::*Elliott Roosevelt, Jr. (1889–1893) ::::::*Gracie Hall Roosevelt (1891–1941), m. Margaret Richardson, m. Dorothy Kemp :::::*Corinne Roosevelt (1861–1933), m. Douglas Robinson, poet, lecturer, and orator ::::::*Corinne Douglas Robinson (1886–1971), twice elected to the Connecticut House of Representatives :::::::*Joseph Wright Alsop V (1910–1989), American journalist and syndicated newspaper columnist :::::::*Stewart Johonnot Oliver Alsop (1914–1974), American newspaper columnist and political analyst :::*James I. Roosevelt (1795–1875), politician, businessman and jurist :::*William Henry Roosevelt (1806–1869), politician, land speculator (Illinois) Hyde Park Roosevelts *Jacobus Roosevelt (1692-1776), m. Catharina Hardenbroek, head of the Hyde Park branch :*Helena Roosevelt (1719–1772), m. Andrew Barclay :*Christopher Roosevelt (b. 1739) ::*James Christopher Roosevelt (1770) :::*James Henry Roosevelt (1800–1863), founder of the Roosevelt Hospital :*Isaac Roosevelt (1726-1794), merchant, co-founder of the Bank of New York, Federalist politician, served in the New York State Assembly and the New York Constitutional Convention ::*Jacobus Roosevelt (1760-1847) :::*Grace Roosevelt, m. Guy Carleton Bayley (himself a grandson of Andrew Barclay and Helena Roosevelt) ::::*James Roosevelt Bayley (1814–1877), Bishop of Newark and Archbishop of Baltimore :::*Isaac Daniel Roosevelt (1790-1863) m. Mary Rebecca Aspinwall ::::*James Roosevelt (1828-1900), m. Rebecca Howland, m. Sara Ann Delano (1854-1941) :::::*James "Rosy" Roosevelt, Jr. (1854–1927) m. Helen Schermerhorn Astor ::::::*Tadd Roosevelt (1879–1958) :::::*'Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945)', m. Eleanor Roosevelt, career politician, Assistant Secretary of the U.S. Navy, Governor of New York and President of the United States of America ::::::*Anna Eleanor Roosevelt (1906–1975), m. Curtis Bean Dall, m. Clarence John Boettiger, m. Dr. James Addison Halsted :::::::*Anna Eleanor Dall (b. 1927) :::::::*Curtis Roosevelt Dall (b. 1930) :::::::*John Roosevelt Boettiger (b. 1939) ::::::*James Roosevelt (1907–1991), m. Betsy Cushing :::::::*Sara Delano Roosevelt, (b. 1932) :::::::*James Roosevelt, Jr. (b. 1945), attorney and Democratic Party official ::::::*Elliott Roosevelt (1910–1990) :::::::*William Donner Roosevelt (1931–2003), investment banker and philanthropist ::::::*Franklin D. Roosevelt, Jr. (1914–1988), m. Ethel du Pont :::::::*Franklin Delano Roosevelt III (b. 1938), m. Grace R. Goodyear, economist ::::::*John Aspinwall Roosevelt (1916–1981), m. Anne Lindsay Clark ::::*John Aspinwall Roosevelt (1840–1909), m. Ellen Murray Crosby :::::*Ellen Crosby Roosevelt (1868–1954), tennis champion References ;Notes ;Further reading * * * * * * * Category:Personal coats of arms Category:Political families of the United States Category:First Families of the United States Category:Presidency of Theodore Roosevelt Category:Presidency of Franklin D. Roosevelt